


A Paris

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Примешь ли ты его недостатки, зная, что этот город далек от представлений, которые возникали в твоей голове при просмотре фильмов и разглядываниях картинок на тетрадках?





	A Paris

Париж наблюдает. 

Пересекая улицу Баньоле, идите прямиком по бульвару де Шаронн – а потом сверните на Тер Нёв: на табличках с названиями вы заметите одну примечательную парижскую черту – на многих из них наклеены глаза. Честно сказать, это напрягает: город будто внимательно к тебе присматривается и изучает, следит за каждым твоим движением и словно ждет какого-то твоего шага – вперед, навстречу ему, или же наоборот назад. К Пэр-Лашез – или прямиком к метро, которое довезет тебя до Лувра?.. 

Париж выжидает. 

Он полон сюрпризов: этот город ни за что не станет скрывать свои изъяны, понимая, что они так же важны, как и его достоинства. Высокомерный, la ville выпячивает их, бросает тебе вызов: как ты поведешь себя? Примешь ли ты его недостатки, зная, что этот город далек от представлений, которые возникали в твоей голове при просмотре фильмов и разглядываниях картинок на тетрадках? Позволишь ли ты ему оставаться враждебным и надменным? Примешь ли ты этого капризного ребенка в длинной рубашке с рюшами? Улыбнешься ли ты ему и протянешь ли руки – или, испуганный, с отвращением заглянешь в сине-зеленые глаза? Чего ожидаешь ты – что ты надеешься встретить помимо разбросанных по городу музеев, парков посреди оживленных бульваров и высоток, статуй, изящества и истории, пронесенной до современности сквозь время и пространство?.. 

Париж холоден и отстранен. 

Это легко заметить проходя по le jardin des Tuileries: любая прогулка по саду моментально превращается в королевскую вечеринку у Людовика XIV, чьи слуги расстарались и подготовили роскошный бал в великолепном, причудливо украшенном замке. И это только его внешнее убранство!.. Пройди внутрь – и посмотри, как необыкновенно выглядит воплощение истории, вся ее подлинная сущность. Попадая в Лувр ты даже пространство оценить не в состоянии: да, ты в центре Парижа, стоишь на том самом месте, где мадам де Монтеспан однажды плела свои интриги, где танцевал и смеялся Месье, где маркиза де Севиньи написала свой роман. Лувр ли это? То ли это место, которое я видела в книгах и о которых столько читала? Неужели это та самая череда бальных залов, увешанных портретами, цветами, статуями и гирляндами, мерцающими в отражениях золота и серебра? То ли это место, где сливаются в едином танце цвета, где веселье становится соблазном и игрой? Бледно-розовое платье с белым кружевом едва касается небесно-голубой юбки, и вместе скользят они по черепаховому полу Лувра… 

Этот Париж принадлежит королю. Этот Париж – внешний. 

Я же видела другую его сторону. Я видела ночной Сен-Мартен с веселой пьющей молодежжью; я видела грубый, неотесанный и хитрый Монмартр с сощуренными глазами и шрамом на лице; я видела степенный Пэр-Лашез и умиротворенный Пикпюс, негромко шепчущий ‘Memento Mori’; я видела – жизнь на станции Репюблик, я видела – кураж на Лурмель! О, с каким же подозрением я изучала тебя, игнорируя грязные улицы и широко улыбаясь навстречу залитому светом флагу! О, с каким же подозрением я огладывалась по сторонам теряясь в вывесках, в звуках родного незнакомого голоса творчества и искусства. Я полюбила тебя не за музей д’Орсэ, не за маркиза де Лафайета, не за Джоконду или Венеру Милосскую; я влюбилась в тебя за дорогу домой вдоль по улице де Планша, за Бир-Хакейм, на которой метро выныривает на поверхность, чтобы похвастаться железной французской Мадам; я полюбила тебя за людей, за Ля Жавель, за… то, что ты остаешься самим собой и не подстраиваешься под каждого путешественника, которого заносит на твои улицы. Я встретилась с настороженным Гобсеком со страниц бальзаковской повести; я повстречала капризного маленького дофина с вьющимися волосами… 

…а покидала любимого и теплого. Я уезжала, вырываясь из твоих цепких рук – и ты не отпускал.


End file.
